In the context of semiconductor components it is of known art, in a layered arrangement of the component, to arrange a so-called injection layer between an electrode and an oppositely formed organic semiconductor layer of organic material. The document EP 1 806 795 A1, for example, describes an organic component with such an injection layer, in particular for a light-emitting organic component. By means of the injection layer, which consists of molecular doping materials, it has been found that an improved injection of charge carriers into the organic semiconductor layer adjacent to the injection layer is achieved during operation of the component.
In the manufacture of such layered arrangements for semiconductor components it comes about for technical reasons associated with the process that the injection layer is formed over a larger surface area than is necessary for the optimisation of the charge carrier injection. In some circumstances the influence of the injection layer in certain regions that are, however, covered with the layer, is then not at all desirable. By way of example FIG. 1 shows a schematic representation of an organic field effect transistor, in which the drain and source electrodes 1, 2 are formed on a structured injection layer of a molecular doping material. For its part the injection layer 3 is arranged on a stack with a channel layer 4 and an insulator layer 5, wherein the latter is coupled to the further electrode gate 6. Structuring of the injection layer 3 can be very complex in some circumstances. The action of the injection layer 3 that optimises the charge carrier injection is desired in regions underneath the source and drain electrodes 1, 2. In an intermediate region 7 on the other hand, where the injection layer 3, in the case of a non-structured embodiment, would also be formed, the action on the channel layer 4 is not desired. For this reason the injection layer 3 is usually only manufactured in a structured manner.
There is therefore a need for technologies to improve the utilisation of injection layers in semiconductor components.
From the document DE 10 2008 036 062 A1 an organic field effect transistor is of known art. In one configuration the field effect transistor has a layered arrangement with an active layer, on which is arranged a partial layer of a matrix material, such that the active layer is covered by the partial layer in certain regions. The partial layer is itself then covered by a charge carrier injection layer, which outside the region of the partial layer is in direct contact with the active layer. The electrodes of the transistor are applied onto the charge carrier injection layer.